<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>浴缸 by baweijiayu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587157">浴缸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu'>baweijiayu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp/半路刹车/浴室play/pete受。<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>浴缸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete今天回来的有点晚，这次的电台采访来得有点过于热情了，节目结束后主持人又拉着他和Andy聊了许久，折腾到现在已经入了夜。房子里亮着灯，Pete没在客厅和起居室看到Patrick的身影，他漫无目的地绕着屋子晃了两圈，直到在浴室门边听见从里面传来的水声。</p><p>“Patrick？”</p><p>“等我一会儿，我泡个澡就出来。”不出所料隔着浴室的门传来Patrick的声音，“你吃晚饭了吗？我之前叫了份披萨还剩了好几块，你可以去热一下——嘿Pete Wentz！GET OUT！！！”</p><p>Patrick怒气冲冲地瞪着他，Pete过于习惯地给了他一个傻笑作为回应，并在身后顺手关上了浴室的房门。他笑着凑过来，在那样的目光下毫无俱意地拍了拍Patrick湿淋淋的脑袋：“放松点宝贝，我们早上明天又没有事情做。”他十分自然地一屁股坐在浴缸边上，不顾那上面的水立刻把他的裤子沾湿了一大片。那只本来只是轻轻放在Patrick脑袋上的手渐渐下滑到了脸颊，被Patrick不留情面地一掌拍开。</p><p>Patrick对于洗澡一向没有那么多讲究，浴缸边架子上乱七八糟的瓶瓶罐罐基本都是Pete拿来捣鼓自己的东西，他原本只是想简简单单泡个热水澡罢了，这下可好，Pete每个投给自己的目光都像是透过无遮无拦的清水撩拨自己的皮肤。他故作不经意地屈起腿避开对方的视线，敲了敲Pete的肩膀：“你赶紧出去。”</p><p>回应他的是丢进水里的一个球——</p><p>紫色的bathbomb，他曾经拿在手里可笑地对着摄像机强调“Do not eat it”的小东西，一下子在温度略高的水里翻起了泡沫快速浮起的紫色泡沫一下子把Patrick赤裸的身体包裹其中。Pete看了看自己满意的创作，顶着Patrick要杀人的视线煞有介事地说：“哇哦，舞台上打光还是暗了点。你配这个紫色会更好看。”</p><p>他真的是这么想的。Patrick的肤色很浅，眼睛又太过明亮，按理说配什么鲜艳的颜色都会很漂亮，但他总喜欢把自己藏在平庸乏味的黑蓝灰里——Pete想抱怨这一点很久了。现在他微微躬下身去亲亲Patrick被水蒸气暖得柔软温润的唇瓣，手掌不老实地在Patrick的肩膀上梭巡，</p><p>Patrick咬了一口他的下唇，无情地捏着Pete软乎乎的脸颊把他挪开：“你喝酒了？”</p><p>“一点点。”Pete的手掌已经滑到水面之下了。他熟练地找到Patrick腰间敏感的软肉戳弄起来，在Patrick来得及反抗之前又迅速地上移，重重地揉了一把Patrick胸口，拇指碾过他的乳尖。他没有留给对方挡住他作乱的手掌的机会，很就又换了个角度挑逗他的腿根，紧接着准确地找到了他的性器，快乐地拢在掌心，“你硬了，宝贝。”他露出了胜利者的笑容，得意洋洋地宣布道。</p><p>这么一番折腾，浴缸里的水溅出了不少。他的棉质运动裤被浸湿了一大片，洇成了深色黏在他的大腿上，裆部撑起的高度更是清晰可辨。</p><p>Patrick痛苦地捏了捏眉心，徒劳地做最后的挣扎：“至少不要在这里？你真的不能等会儿出去吗Pete？我说了——”</p><p>“NO.”Pete乐滋滋地站起来开始脱上衣。</p><p>——这就是为什么他这么多年来都不想面对一个情绪高涨、兴致勃发的Pete Wentz。没人有能力做到一口回绝他，更别说这几年Pete越发熟练地掌握了对付他脾气的方法，他也实在不是20岁的毛头小子了，没那么多过剩的精力跟对方在这种难以启齿的小事上磨上一整晚甚至好几天的嘴皮。</p><p>Patrick看着Pete丢开了上衣、脱下那条已经湿得不成样子的运动裤，认命地叹了口气替他把内裤扯下来。那根精力旺盛的东西立刻毫无羞臊之意地蹦出来，从他脸前一路晃进他面前的水里......？</p><p>“WHAT THE——！Pete，这个浴缸盛不下两个人！你是想把浴室淹了吗？！”</p><p>Pete乱七八糟地把那条碍事的内裤蹬开，跨进了浴缸里。浴缸里的水瞬间又往外泼出去很多，紫色的泡沫顺着水流在白色的瓷砖上蔓延，整个浴室都弥漫着薰衣草的气味。Pete低头大声地亲了一口Patrick的脖颈——那里因泡久了热水而呈现出暧昧的粉红色，温热柔软。他在那里使劲留下了一个充血的吻痕，幸灾乐祸地笑了起来，仿佛这不是他的房子，一会儿需要打扫这个烂摊子的也不是他。</p><p>Patrick不赞同地皱紧了眉毛，终于还是自暴自弃地放松了身体任由Pete在狭小的浴缸里跟他挤成一团。他不由自主地被Pete眼睛里快乐期待的光芒所吸引，贴近过去亲吻他的嘴唇，报复般把他的唇瓣几乎咬出血。</p><p>Pete期待地看着他，饥渴地在他身上磨蹭自己的身体。这水温大概太热了，他亲吻着Patrick的嘴唇和脸颊，觉得自己和对方的身体都烫得惊人，仿佛要从紧紧相贴的部位燃烧起来。他迫不及待地把手探向背后开始准备自己，借着水流扩张那个早已食髓知味的肉穴。水温大概的确是太烫了，那些敏感的肠肉谄媚地绞紧了手指，被过热的水流刺激得微微痉挛。他埋在Patrick的肩窝难耐地呻吟起来，把自己充血肿胀的阴茎摩擦在Patrick的小腹上，几乎就要这样射出来。</p><p>他的膝盖发着软，如果不是Patrick的大腿支撑着他，可能早就跪不住了。Patrick的手掌沿着他脊椎的凹陷一路下滑，没进水面后又在他的臀瓣上停留了一会儿，最终将两根手指和他一起滑进臀缝。</p><p>“Fuck！Fuck——”</p><p>Pete小声地咒骂呻吟着。那两根手指带了更多的水进来，刺激着敏感的粘膜。Bathbomb的成分他没有过问，但现在他至少可以确定这东西不会刺激到让他哭着求Patrick抱他去卧室再操。Patrick带着他的手指深深浅浅地玩弄着肉壁，他完全丧失一开始了主动权，只能将这个甜美又饥渴的身体交给他的爱人把玩。Patrick轻车熟路地翻弄着那些敏感的褶皱，在指尖戳弄上那一点时如愿以偿地听见了Pete的尖叫。</p><p>“Trick Trick Trick——”Pete握紧了他的手臂，湿热的呼吸打在他的侧颈，用做梦一般的语气抱怨，“你非要我这么快就射出来？哦，我明白了，你是要在我的不应期干我，你这个坏孩子——”</p><p>Patrick忍无可忍地在他翘挺紧绷的臀瓣上狠狠拍了一巴掌。水流让这一下完全没起到应有的力道，反而将这举动里本就暧昧的成分放大到极致。Pete摇摆腰肢用臀部蹭他的大腿，仿佛遗忘了自己的屁股里还含着三根手指，以及温热的、紫色的、薰衣草味的洗澡水，仍在一股股地从手指的缝隙悄悄流动。待会儿这些东西会随着他们交媾，随着Patrick的阴茎挤进他屁股里而更多更多地被带进去，一股股、一次次地填满他的肚子，替Patrick的阴茎操他从未被开发过的、淫荡的身体深处。</p><p>他甜腻腻地笑起来，棕色的眸子里弧光像蜜糖一样倾泻下来，欲望赤裸而天真，毫不设防地邀人采撷。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>